


01. Holding Hands 牽手

by tienian



Series: 多CP短篇集 — OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 泰迪當然牽過莉莉的手了，但從來不是像這樣。





	01. Holding Hands 牽手

**Author's Note:**

> 這是OTP Challenge的第一篇，寫的是我很喜歡的孫世代配對泰迪X莉莉，因為配對很冷所以只能自產了XD

他牽過莉莉的手，他當然牽過了。小時候，莉莉的小手總是緊握住泰迪稍大的手掌，就像是兩塊相吸的磁鐵。

有時候是莉莉拉著泰迪的手往外跑。她會邁開步伐在蜿蜒的巷弄間穿梭，用她全身的力氣拖著泰迪，紅色的頭髮在她身後飄揚。泰迪還記得那刺眼的豔紅和在他前方奔跑的瘦小身影，還有莉莉每次回頭看他時的燦爛笑容。

有時候則是泰迪溫柔地拉著哭泣的莉莉。他會稍微領先她幾步，年幼的女孩則在他身後啜泣。泰迪早已忘記莉莉哭泣的理由，可能是融化的冰淇淋，也可能是惹人厭的哥哥，但他還記得莉莉手掌傳來的陣陣暖意，也記得當他變換髮色時，莉莉會停止哭泣，綻放笑容，並要求泰迪再表演一次「魔術」。

泰迪牽過莉莉的手，但從不是像這樣。

他甚至不知道這是不是牽手。他們沒有十指相扣，唯一的接觸是緊緊相勾的小指頭。

泰迪偷偷瞄了一眼坐在他身旁的莉莉，她依然低著頭，另一隻手輕試著臉上的淚痕。

泰迪想要安慰她，想要輕拍她的頭，揉揉她的頭髮，就像以前莉莉難過時那樣，但不知為何，他什麼都沒做，只是直直望著他們相勾的小指。

是莉莉的手指先勾住他的。那時他才剛在這座無人的公園裡找到她，才剛坐到她身旁。泰迪還在思忖要怎麼安慰她，但話語還未說出口，莉莉的小指就緊緊拉住他的，不願放開。

雪花從漆黑的夜空飄下，輕落在他們相勾的小指，但泰迪卻不覺得冷。陣陣暖意從小指擴散至手心，泰迪反而覺得太暖和了。

莉莉的啜泣聲從旁邊傳來，泰迪似乎瞥到一滴淚從她的眼角滑落。他試著想出安慰的話語，但字句卻無法順利組成，想出的總是無用的隻字片語。

他不知道莉莉為何哭泣，哈利說是學校的煩惱，說莉莉一回到家便往外頭跑去，不跟任何人說話。起先泰迪還不相信，畢竟，莉莉露娜總是那麼的開朗，她的笑容總是帶著陽光的味道，他從沒想過陰影也會糾纏著她。

此刻的莉莉－－蜷縮在長椅上，無助地落淚的女孩彷彿是另一個人，一個泰迪不熟悉的莉莉。她不是那個小時候纏著泰迪，要他陪自己玩的那個小女生。她只是－－她只是莉莉，只是一位十六歲的普通女孩。

而泰迪不知道要如何安慰這個莉莉。

他知道小女孩莉莉只需要一球冰淇淋或是一塊蛋糕便能破涕為笑，但現在的莉莉卻讓他束手無策，只能無力的看著她啜泣。

身旁的女孩吸了吸哭紅的鼻子，一陣冷風襲來，莉莉瑟縮著身子，想用單薄的外套抵擋愈漸冷冽的寒風。她的手微微顫抖著，手指凍得發白，但小指仍緊緊拉著泰迪的。

她看起來好脆弱。

泰迪輕輕地移動手指，他掙脫兩人相勾的小指，手立即覆上莉莉的掌心。他牽起她的手，十指緊緊相扣，想將自己手心的溫暖傳給身旁的女孩。

莉莉用力地握住泰迪的手，她的手依然比泰迪的手小了許多，長長的指甲刺著泰迪的手背。

泰迪陪著她，直到她的淚水漸漸停歇，直到他們的手心有著一樣的溫度。

「好冷。」過了許久，莉莉才開口，她呼出一縷白煙，聲音依然哽咽。

「是啊。」泰迪說，他看著閃耀著星子的夜空，突然意識到時間的流逝。「我們該回去了。」

他站起身，莉莉仍然坐在長椅上，他輕拉她的手，但莉莉仍然一動也不動。

「莉莉。」他輕喚，有些無奈。

莉莉抬起頭，第一次直視著泰迪，即使她的雙眼紅腫，棕色眼眸一如往常直率。「你以前說過，無論怎麼樣都會來救我。」她責備似地說。

泰迪驚訝地看著她，有那麼一刻，他不了解莉莉在說些什麼，但莉莉熟悉的棕眸將他拉回十年前的時光中。

「是啊，我說過。」泰迪回答。「我會來救你，無論怎麼樣都會過來的。這是我們的約定。」他背誦。時至今日，他已忘了他是在什麼時候、什麼地方跟莉莉做了這個約定，但他仍記得他說過的每一個字。

「你今天遲到了。」莉莉說，一滴眼淚從眼角滑落，現在，她看起來就像小時候那個有些任性、愛撒嬌的小女孩。「你以後也會遲到嗎？」

「我可沒說我不會遲到。」泰迪說，他忍不住微笑。「我會遵守約定的，雖然有時候會遲到。」

莉莉不服氣的嘟起嘴，她瞪著泰迪，不發一語。當她再度開口時，聲音微微顫抖著。

「所以，你真的會遵守約定嗎？」她的聲音很細、很小，幾乎聽不見。「即使再過十年？」

「即使再過十年，或是二十年，我也會遵守約定。」泰迪肯定地說，「即使再過五十年也是一樣。」

「那麼，如果你結婚了呢？如果你有了小孩的話呢？」莉莉猶疑地看著他，淚水似乎又要奪眶而出。

泰迪想起來了，就是這樣的莉莉，這樣倔強頑固的莉莉、每次總是隱忍到最後才允許淚水流下的莉莉，就是這樣的女孩，才讓泰迪當初發誓要保護她。

「還是一樣。」他毫不猶豫地說，「即使我結婚了、即使我有小孩了，我依然會保護你的。」

莉莉笑了，她的臉頰上沾滿淚痕，雙眼哭得紅腫，但就是這樣的笑容，讓泰迪當初決定要永遠保護著莉莉。

「回家吧。」莉莉輕快地說，她站起身子，手依然緊緊牽著泰迪的。

泰迪邁開步伐往前走。他以為莉莉會跑在前頭，就像以前那樣。但這次，莉莉第一次走在他身旁。

泰迪看著身旁的女孩，第一次發覺她的紅髮如此亮眼，而他的目光無法離開她閃閃發光的雙眼與微微勾起的嘴角。

「泰迪？」莉莉抬起頭，目光直盯著泰迪的頭髮。「為什麼你的頭髮變粉紅色了？」

「咦？」泰迪將髮色變回原本的棕色，他尷尬地笑笑。「我也不知道。」他說，希望莉莉別注意到他緋紅的雙頰。

兩人肩並著肩向前走，相握的手輕輕晃著，手心的溫暖傳遍全身，即使風無情地鑽入衣服裡，泰迪依舊不覺得冷。


End file.
